


Romance Festival

by WhirlwindWolf94



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [6]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Romance Festival, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindWolf94/pseuds/WhirlwindWolf94
Summary: As the best Hogwarts event yet approaches, Winter Tepes faces a dilemma she never once thought she'd have. Her heart belongs to a certain golden-hearted Slytherin, but what will she do when she finds that he's not the only one who would like a date with her?
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Series: Hogwarts Mystery [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441744
Kudos: 8





	Romance Festival

**Author's Note:**

> AT LAST~  
> THE ROMANCE FESTIVAL HAS COME ALONG!  
> Seriously, after such a long wait, you cannot imagine how elated I was when the notification popped up. This is very self-indulgent, so please forgive me ^w^; And it is so much harder to write as MC! It's much easier to write as Barnaby, he's not in every scene of a quest XD This was purely for fun, please enjoy!

A Hogwarts Mystery Fanfic

** Winter **

Well, today didn't really start out very well, now did it?

As soon as I woke up, I found Rowan curled up in a little ball on top of her duvet. After inlisting the help of Professor McGonagall, I was able to get her to the infirmary. It wasn't as bad as I was thinking, just a stomach virus. With Madam Pomfrey looking over her, Rowan should be back in tip-top shape after a couple of days. I didn't want to leave her there, but she insisted that I go about like I usually do.

Especially since something big was evidently in the works.

Once Rowan finally shooed me away from her bedside, I got a letter at breakfast. From Hagrid. Tonks and Charlie got one, too. I could tell by the ink splotches that he was excited about something, so we finished our food in record time and made our way out of the castle. Really, it was a gorgeous day. Sun was shining, very few clouds in the sky, not too hot with a gentle breeze stirring my hair. I could smell fresh soil on the air as we approached Hagrid's hut. He's been gardening. Hagrid always took such pride in his pumpkin patch, the gourds having been grown with love and care. That's Hagrid for you.

"Wotcher, Hagrid!" Tonks called, sprinting the last few feet to the entrance of the garden.

"Mornin' Tonks, Charlie, Winter! Easy there, mind yer feet 'round the vines!" Hagrid called back, catching Tonks as she tripped over a pumpkin vine and setting her right.

"Hagrid, we came right away. What's your big news?" I asked, crouching down to give Fang a cuddle.

"I'll give yeh a hint. It'll be lots o' fun fer yeh and' it'll keep me mighty busy." Hagrid said, a twinkle in his beetle-black eyes.

"A pet dragon would be fun and keep anyone quite busy. . ." Charlie mused, tapping his chin. Does that boy think of anything else?

"'Fraid I'm not gettin' a pet dragon. What woud Fang think?"

Fang let out a firm _Woof!_ and nuzzled into Hagrid's leg. Not quite tired of being the only child yet, is he?

"So what's the news?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"I can tell yeh while yeh help me tend teh me garden." Hagrid replied, his hands on his hips.

"I see what you're doing, Hagrid. Trading information for gardening help. . ." Tonks said, shaking her head.

"We've done much crazier things to get information, Tonks." I reminded her with a smile.

"That's true!"

"Let's get started and hear Hagrid's news. . ."

With that, we headed into the garden. Oh, no wonder Hagrid needed help. The pumpkins are almost ready for harvest, meaning they're at their largest and Hagrid can't move around them as easily anymore. Which means he can't reach the weeds and roots of his other vegetables without risking accidentally making pumpkin puree. Can't tell you how long it's been since I've gardened, not since my gran passed a few years ago. Mum and Dad never kept a garden since none of us can even keep a bouquet alive for more than a week. Even with magic. But Gran would always let me pull the weeds out of her cabbage patch and let me help her harvest the crops. To say that this brought back fond memories would be an understatement. Especially since Hagrid kept dropping information about what's being planned.

"There'll be an outdoor festival an' a dance!" Hagrid said, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Really? A dance outside?" I asked, tossing some dandelions over the fence.

"Well, at least there'll be room to move out the way when Tonks trips on her laces." Charlie teased, ducking behind a pumpkin to avoid the clump of dirt Tonks chucked at him.

"Hey!"

"Easy now. Tha's not even the bes' part. Yeh'll be learnin' special lessons outside, too!" Hagrid called, reaching through his hut's open window and pulling a jug of iced lemonade.

"Lessons outside?! Even Potions?" I asked, wiping my hands on my skirt before accepting a glass from Hagrid, "Thanks!"

"Even Potions!"

"Wow, now I'm getting excited!" Tonks cheered, yanking a little too hard on a weed and taking a tumble over the fence.

"If you don't end up in the infirmary first." Charlie teased with a chuckle.

"'Course teh Keeper o' Keys an' Grounds will have much preparin' to do!" Hagrid said proudly, helping Tonks up again and handing her a glass of lemonade.

"I'd assume so! You've got a real important job, Hagrid, you've got to make the area look amazing. It's a good thing you're good at that." I said, finishing my lemonade and getting back to work.

"Aw, tha's sweet o' yeh. Means a lot, Winter, means an awful lot."

The rest of the weeding went smoothly, Tonks only falling over a pumpkin once before we were done. Perhaps next time, however, I'll have the foresight to change into trousers. Skirts aren't the best garment to weed a garden in. Good thing it's laundry day and I'm good with a needle and thread. I've been wanting a patchwork skirt for a while, maybe I'll make this one into one. . . Just how much sugar did Hagrid put in that lemonade?

"This garden is lookin' better already!" Hagrid called once we had pulled the last weed and stepped out of the garden.

"It looks the same to me." Tonks said, taking a look at our work.

"That's just because the vegetables are so big, it's hard to see any kind of change." I said, pointing at the piles of dandelions and other weeds destined for the compost pile.

"An' thanks teh yer help, now I'll have more time teh prepare the grounds for the festival!" Hagrid cheered, his eyes crinkling with his smile.

"It is big news that Hogwarts is planning a celebration of magic on the grounds." I said, smiling back.

"Classes outside. . . Does Snape even go outdoors? He's quite pale." Charlie said with a laugh.

"I'll be helpin' with the outdoor festival. There'll be duellin', games, an' face-paintin'!" Hagrid exclaimed, getting quite animated now.

"And you said there will be a school dance outside, too?" Tonks asked.

"That's right. Classes first. The festival and dance will follow."

"What are you most excited about, Winter?" Charlie asked, a glint in his eye.

"I'm most excited about the dance! Dancing outside sounds like great fun! I've been hoping ever since I went to the Celestial Ball that we'd have another school dance." I said, smiling wide.

"Will everyone be dressing up for the dance? What kind of music will there be?" Tonks asked, bouncing on the spot.

"I have no idea what happens at an outdoor dance. . ." Charlie mused.

"Guess yeh'll have teh wait an' see!" Hagrid said, giving Charlie a pat on the shoulder that nearly sent him sprawling.

"Thanks for sharing the news with us, Hagrid!" I said, helping Charlie get his balance back.

"An' thank yeh again fer yer help. Now I've got teh start preparin' the school grounds." Hagrid said proudly, waving as he walked off to start his work.

"Hagrid was right that he'll be quite busy." I said, taking a quick survey of the sheer amount of grounds there was to prepare.

"I bet you'll be quite busy, too, Winter." Tonks said, elbowing me in the arm.

"How do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Your popularity peaks whenever there's talk of social events at Hogwarts."

"Tonks is right. By lunch, I bet our friends will be vying to be your festival date." Charlie added, crossing his arms.

"What?! But I'm dating Barnaby!" I cried, my face heating up.

"Yeah, we know that. And Rowan knows that. And Bill knows that. And Andre knows that. And I'm pretty sure Barnaby knows that. But have you actually told everyone else about the two of you being an official item?" Tonks chided, shaking her head.

"I didn't think we needed to. . ? I mean, the two of us have gone to every event together since the Celestial Ball."

"You seriously put too much confidence in the reasoning skills of teenagers vying for a date."

"That's why I concentrate on dragons. They're easier to understand." Charlie said, patting my shoulder.

"Ugh. I suppose we should get back to the castle. It's almost lunchtime." I groaned.

With an extra groan for good measure, I let Tonks steer me toward the castle by my shoulders. Those two cusses took great pleasure in watching me struggle. But we made it back to the castle with enough time to get changed out of our literally-soiled clothes and get back to the Great Hall with time to spare before lunch. Crikey. I haven't seen the Great Hall so full since the Valentine's Day announcement.

"Fun news travels fast!" Tonks stated, looking around at the crowd as we walked up to our friends.

"Yeah, it looks like everyone's already talking about the outdoor celebration of magic." Charlie added, smiling.

"Let's find out if they know more than we do!" I exclaimed, smiling back.

With that, we joined our friends. Everyone was chatting excitedly about the upcoming festival. Most were excited about the outdoor classes, some were asking if anyone's bringing a date to the dance, and still more were chatting about Festival Ambassadors. Whatever those were. We did learn from Jae that the festival and dance will be held on the Quidditch pitch. Wonder how Madam Hooch feels about that. Diego was really the only one ecstatic about the dueling aspect of the event. I could feel Andre sizing me up the whole time, I knew he had a fashion scheme up his sleeve. That was inevitable. And. . . Was Badeea painting the crowd in the Great Hall right now? I can just imagine all the opportunities she's going to have for new works. She's going to be busy for the next week after this. After about half an hour, I regrouped with Tonks and Charlie.

"That was quite a lot of new information! So what have we learned?" I asked.

"Well, we know the festival and dance will be during the day on the Quidditch pitch. . ." Tonks said, hands on her hips.

"And we know students will vote to elect two ambassadors to preside over the festival." Charlie added, nodding.

"Festival royalty. . . Rather grand, isn't it?" Tonks laughed.

"I think the ambassadorship is already shaping up to be a competition between Penny and Merula."

"Perhaps both can win. There will be two winners, after all." I said, sensing the coming drama.

"But who would get your vote, Winter? Penny or Merula?" Tonks asked.

"I'd probably vote for Penny. With Beatrice still trapped in that portrait, she needs something to pick her spirits up." I said, folding my arms in front of me.

"I can picture it. Penny is the most popular witch at school." Charlie mused, evidently trying to picture it.

"Winter is quite popular, too." Tonks added.

"Am I even in the running?" I asked, mortified by the prospect.

"Like you said, there will be two winners. Why not you?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe because I don't wanna be? I mean, what does a festival ambassador even do?"

"Get yourself elected and find out!" Tonks exclaimed with a laugh.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Besides, I'm surprised there wasn't much chat among our friends about taking dates to the festival." I said, quickly changing the subject.

"They may not be talking about it, but they're thinking about it. . ." Charlie said, giving me a look.

"How can you tell?"

"How can you _not_ tell?" Tonks laughed.

She gestured for me to look around, so I did. Oh no. Oh no, why? It's Valentine's Day all over again! Every time I made eye contact with someone, they either smiled or looked away the same way I used to with Barnaby. In fact, Barnaby was the only one who didn't exaggerate with his smile. He knows I'm going to ask him, doesn't he?

"I told you this festival and dance would keep you quite busy." Tonks taunted with her _I told you so_ tone.

" _Ugh!_ Let's just focus on our lessons for now." I groaned, "Outdoor lessons! I wonder what new spell Professor McGonagall will teach outside."

With that, I headed back to my dorm room to change into my robes. As soon as I climbed out of the portrait hole, a paper airplane zoomed into my hand. Ah, Transfiguration is gonna be held in the courtyard today. Taking a deep breath, I headed down the stairs and joined my class in the courtyard. What are the Gobstones for. . ?

"Welcome to the first of your lessons marking Hogwarts' outdoor celebration of magic." Professor McGonagall called once everyone was assembled, "Today you will be learning a new Transfiguration spell best attempted only outside. . ."

"What kind of spell only works outside?" Tulip asked, confused.

"I can assure you the spell works anywhere, Miss Karasu. But one rarely perfects Transfiguring a Gobstone into a Skunk on the first try. . ."

" _Gobstones into Skunks?_ " I exclaimed, thrown for quite the loop.

"It is advised that you only practice this spell in properly ventilated areas. Now, take a Gobstone, find some space, and let's begin. . ."

With that, we collected our Gobstones and got to work. If ever there was a time to pay attention to a lesson, it was now. Gobstones don't smell nice to begin with, and now we're turning them into skunks? And what if they get startled? Talbott and I know the warning signs a skunk gives off before they spray, but does the rest of the class? I mean, skunks aren't native to this area, so I have a feeling most of our classmates have never encountered one before. I only met one when I was young and I met a tourist from the United States who brought their pet skunk with them on vacation. Huh? Oh, it was my turn to try the spell. With a warning from McGonagall and a wave of my wand, my Gobstone transformed seamlessly into an adorable black-and-white-striped bushy-tailed little furball.

"Aw, aren't you adorable! Hello, little fellow." I cooed, crouching down and letting the creature sniff my fingers.

Merlin's Beard, I forgot how soft skunks are! And this little guy was so friendly! Can't say everyone was so lucky. Andre had been too distracted to cast the spell properly and only managed to get sprayed by his Gobstone.

"Crikey! No skunk! And I got sprayed by my Gobstone!" the boy cried, looking right insulted.

"Better than being sprayed by a skunk, mate." Talbott said, smirking just a bit.

"You don't think they'll have skunks at the festival, do you?" Badeea asked, making her way over to us.

"It would make for more cautious dancing!" I said with a laugh.

"No dancing or dating for me. I'm focusing only on style for the festival." Andre said proudly.

"Sounds like you, Andre. Will you help me choose a festival outfit?" I asked, giving him a smile.

"I'm in high demand, but I can always style for you. You're practically my fashion muse, Winter!"

"So if you need an outfit, I guess you're definitely going to the festival, Winter. . ." Talbott asked, a strange tone in his voice.

"Isn't everyone?" I asked, confused.

"And you'll be bringing a date?" Badeea asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, I was planning on it. Why? Do either of you plan to go to the festival with a date?"

Before anyone could say anything else, we heard a yelp behind us. Then McGonagall was shouting.

"Oh dear! Class dismissed! Clear the courtyard at once!" she called, covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall! I just wanted to pet my skunk!" Tulip cried, her eyes watering from the smell before darting off with the rest of the class.

"What's that horrible smell?!" Andre cried, wrapping his scarf over his face.

"Skunk! I've spent enough time in forests to know!" Talbott exclaimed, looking like he was ready to fly off.

"Let's go before the stench sticks to our robes!"

"I hope I won't stink in Potion's class! I'm to go there next!" I cried as we ran, leaving McGonagall to clear up the mess.

We ran until we cleared the Entrance Hall. Just in time to get the note about Potions being held on the Training Grounds. Yeesh, of all the days to be caught in a skunk cloud. Ugh, why did the wind have to be blowing from the Courtyard?! I could still faintly smell the skunk funk.

"Do I smell? I can't tell." I asked as I walked up to Barnaby and Merula.

"You smell like failure." Merula said, snarky as usual.

"Don't you wish failure smelled like peaches? I'd fail often." Barnaby mused, smiling adorably.

"Failure? What are you talking about, Merula?" I asked, confused.

"You'll never defeat me in the face to become a festival ambassador." she said, annoyed.

What the devil did that mean? Before I could say anything else, Snape called the class to attention.

"It is not ideal for me to be teaching a Potions class in a location void of cauldrons, vials, and melancholy. . . But here we are, celebrating magic outdoors." he said in his usual dull drone.

" _Hooray for magic!_ " Barnaby cheered loudly, his fist pumping the air and making me laugh.

"In this class, the celebration will be more. . . subtle."

"Hooray for magic."

Aw, Bee! I had to stifle a laugh as Snape continued.

"Incidentally, the winds are blowing from the Courtyard. . . Where a foul-smelling error transpired in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. . . So do refrain from interrupting while I review 'potion ingredients found outdoors' as quickly as possible."

"I smell a quiz in the future. . ." I muttered.

"Now pay attention. . . and try not to breathe through your nose."

And class began. It was all stuff we've already been over in regular classes, so I didn't really feel the need to worry about any quizzes coming up. Not that I could have concentrated on the review with Merula muttering the entire time. Really, why does she want to be the ambassador anyway? She's already the main soloist in the Frog Choir, surely that's enough attention. I don't regret giving her my spot, not one little bit, but still. I still had to at least pretend to pay attention so I didn't flounder when Snape inevitably calls on me to answer questions. Speaking of which. . .

"And that concludes the review. I believe the winds have changed. Inhale at your leisure." Snape droned.

" _Hooray for fresh air!_ " Barnaby cheered again, making me jump this time.

"Mr. Lee, what did I say about only _subtle_ celebrations in my class?"

"Hooray for fresh air."

"Now, let's test your knowledge of potion ingredients found outdoors. . . Tepes."

"Why am I not surprised." I muttered.

"What is a lacewing?"

"At least it's an obvious question. It's a flying insect."

"Congratulations on your brief flash of wisdom."

"That was an easy question!" Merula goaded, glaring.

"Next question. Miss Snyde, which plant is known for its healing properties. . . Fluxweed, Cowbane, or Knotgrass?" Snape asked, fixing Merula with an icy stare.

"Is this a trick question? You said nothing of Cowbane. . ."

"Your hesitation bores me. Tepes, same question."

"Fluxweed." I said, shrugging.

"Yes. You were paying attention. How novel."

"I would've said Fluxweed if I had more time!" Merula protested, stamping her foot.

"The final question. . . a bonus question not covered in my lecture. . . goes to Tepes." Snape said, his eyes locking onto me.

"I'm doing brilliantly in this class today!" Barnaby said, bouncing excitedly.

"What potion requires the following ingredients found outdoors. . . Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and shredded Boomslang skin?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"Yes. You are correct. What an unexpected development. Your lack of hesitation is intriguing."

"I knew it, too! I'd have got that one right!" Merula insisted once again.

"And that is all the time. . . and patience. . . I have for the outdoors today. Class dismissed."

With that, the class dispersed. But before Barnaby and I could go anywhere, Merula caught our attention with her protests again.

"I'd have got my question right if Snape had given me more time!" she insisted, stamping her foot again.

"What's got into you, Merula? Why do you care so much?" I asked, giving her a look.

"I'm just saying you don't need to be a Potions master to be a festival ambassador or a date to the festival!"

"What?!"

"Just forget I said anything! I'll be the festival ambassador, you'll see!"

And she stomped away with a red face. What in the name of Merlin was that?!

"Merula's gone mad! What was that all about?!" I asked aloud, turning to Barnaby.

"If that were a quiz question, my answer would be: jealousy!" he said proudly.

"You think Merula is jealous of me? Why?"

"Rumor is, Merula is losing in the festival ambassador race."

"To whom?"

"To you! At least, that's what everyone's saying."

"What?! But I'm not even trying to become the ambassador."

"Exactly! Everyone just likes you best."

"And what do you think Merula meant about dating at the festival?"

"Perhaps she meant that anyone would be lucky to be your date to the festival. . . Especially anyone who's had the luck of being your date before. Like me. For example."

"Alright, Bee, you can put those doe eyes away now. I felt quite lucky to be your date, too. I suppose I've got quite a lot to think about. . . And I ought to be heading to Charms class."

"Don't forget your note."

"Huh? What note?"

"Over there, on the ground. I could see your name on it when I first got to class. See you later!"

What the. . . That was rather abrupt. But I saw the note when I turned around. Yeah, it had my name on it. And a Gobstone. "I think about you gobs. Hope you'll be my festival date." Okay, what kind of cheesy sap is that? Please don't tell me I have some sort of secret admirer! That's too cliché even for me! I didn't have much time to think about it, though. I got the note telling me that Charms will be in Hagrid's garden today. With a sigh, I made my way down the path and joined the rest of the class.

"I am delighted to have you here for a Charms Class in Hagrid's Garden!" Flitwick called once the class had assembled.

"I'm happy teh have all o' yeh here, too!" Hagrid added, his eyes twinkling yet again.

"For your outdoor Charms lesson, we'll be reviewing how to cast _Reducio._ I thought it might be a treat for everyone to apply the spell to Hagrid's giant pumpkins!"

"As long as yeh leave 'em as big as yeh found 'em. I'm off teh the Quidditch Pitch teh prepare fer the festival. Have fun!"

"Please choose a pumpkin and begin!"

With that, Hagrid walked off and we all grouped up. I was with Ben and Charlie for this one.

"You look bothered, Winter. Are you alright?" Ben asked, giving me a look.

"I'm a bit distracted. I found a note and gift from a secret admirer who wants to be my festival date." I said, shaking my head.

"What was the gift?"

"A Gobstone."

"Not much of a gift, is it? A Gobstone from a stranger. . ." Charlie mused, tapping his chin.

"When you say it like that, it does sound odd."

"Well, how do you feel about secret admirers in general?" Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"I find having a secret admirer to be confusing. If someone likes me, why not just tell me? Even when I once wrote a note to a secret crush, it wasn't meant to be a secret for long." I shuddered at the memory of that disaster.

"Perhaps your secret admirer is too shy." Charlie suggested.

"Or they're dangerous and this is a trap." Ben challenged, shuddering.

"Oh my, have you three forgotten how to cast _Reducio?_ " Flitwick asked from his perch on a nearby boulder.

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick, we've just been chatting." I said sheepishly, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Surely you can chat and practice spell casting at the same time."

"Yes, sir." I said as Flitwick walked to the other end of the boulder, "Let's figure out who this note is from as we practice. . ."

We revised the wand movements while we pondered different possibilities. I didn't recognize the handwriting and I had no clue who would send a Gobstone. Let alone be cheesy enough to come up with that mess of a pickup line. I was just still flummoxed that people actually *wanted* to date me. I was over the moon when I found out that Barnaby felt the same way about me, thinking it was a miracle that I had gotten so lucky. But when everyone started dropping hints to me on Valentine's day. . . To say I was overwhelmed would be a major understatement. My head was still spinning when Flitwick called us to attention again.

"Brilliant work, everyone! Now it is time to cast _Reducio. . ._ " he called, smiling at the class.

Again, I waved my wand and cast the spell on our pumpkin. Within seconds, the enormous pumpkin shrunk to an adorable miniature of itself.

"Well, we've got our tiny pumpkins, but we're no closer to identifying your secret admirer." Charlie said, crossing his arms.

"You brought up some interesting points, though. . . There may be more notes to come. . . And perhaps the Gobstone is a clue, not a gift. . ." I mused, combing my fingers through my hair.

"Can I join you?" Jae asked, walking up to us, "I couldn't shrink my own pumpkin, so I'll just stand my yours."

"We were just talking about Winter's secret admirer." Charlie said, uncrossing his arms.

"Whoever it is left me a Gobstone and a note and wants me to be their festival date." I added with a sigh.

"I can't be bothered with dating. Enough things bother me as it is." Ben muttered.

"I'd rather be marveling over dragons than fretting over dating." Charlie said, predictable as ever.

"I ought to try again to shrink my pumpkin. See you later." Jae said, suddenly looking sheepish.

"Jae, you don't like practicing spells, or classes in general." I said, giving him a look.

"But I like. . . pumpkins."

And he walked off. Leaving the three of us as confounded as a troll on a runway.

"That was odd." I said, shaking my head.

"We've run out of time. Please leave your delightfully tiny pumpkins where they are. . . I'll be reviewing _Engorgio_ with my next class!" Flitwick called, practically giggling.

"Perhaps I'll go and sort out this secret admirer situation at The Three Broomsticks. . ." I muttered as the class dispersed.

"Expect a crowd. I heard Merula and Penny have made it their 'campaign headquarters'." Charlie warned.

"For the festival ambassadorship? Now I _have_ to go and see."

With that, I headed back to my dorm to change into more comfortable clothes. As soon as I was dressed, I hightailed it to Hogsmeade. As soon as I got close to the Three Broomsticks, I could hear the commotion from inside. Taking a deep breath, I headed in. Wow, Charlie wasn't kidding about it being crowded.

"Wotcher, Winter! Come and sit with me!" Tonks called from a table with a bunch of mugs stacked rather precariously on it.

"On my way!"

I smiled and took a few steps toward her, but was stopped by Penny before I got too close.

"Winter, you're here! Does that mean I've got your vote to become a festival ambassador?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, Penny, you'd make a wonderful ambassador." I said with a smile, "I even told Tonks and Charlie I'd vote for you."

"So you're already campaigning for me! You're the best!" Penny exclaimed, giving me quite a tight hug.

"You are in ridiculously high spirits, Penny!" I laughed, patting her shoulder.

"Of course I am! There's going to be an outdoor festival with dancing at Hogwarts! And if I had a choice between getting your vote or being your date, I know which I'd choose. . ."

"Huh? Are you saying you'd choose to get my vote?"

"You've just told me I already have it!" she laughed, "I ought to get back to campaigning. See you later. . ."

"If you and Penny Haywood are joining forces against me. . ." Merula said as Penny walked off, coming up to me and making me jump.

"Perhaps I would tell you if you weren't so impossible in Snape's class." I said with a deadpan expression.

"You drive me mad, Tepes! I mean, it's not always in a bad way. . . I've got to get back to campaigning. Leave me alone!"

"You came over to me!"

And she stormed off leaving me as flummoxed as ever. With a shake of my head, I finally made my way over to Tonks.

"'Bout time you got here!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, all the campaigning is a bit much! I said, scrubbing at my eyes before noticing the butterbeer with a pink envelope propped against it, "So what's this?"

"Madam Rosmerta brought it over. She found two sickles for a butterbeer left at the bar with a note to you."

"And you haven't read it yet?" I asked, eyeing the already-peeled seal and giving her a look.

"I couldn't help myself! Didn't drink your butterbeer, though! You've got a secret admirer, Winter!"

"I know. This isn't their first message."

"You better tell me about it while you read that note!"

"Not much to tell, really. Just a note with a Gobstone. This one was at least in an envelope and not left on the ground to get stomped on. Blimey, this poetry isn't the best. The handwriting's deliberate, too, so I can't tell who's it is."

"Crikey, this is a proper mystery. You don't think they're from different people, do you? I told you you were more popular than you give yourself credit for!"

"Definitely different people. The handwriting doesn't match in the slightest. This one is just baffling. 'Have a butterbeer and be my date, dear!' Who could it be?"

"Someone rather desperate to make a rhyme, I think! So many other words rhyme with butterbeer. . . Here, clear, steer, shear. . . "

"Tonks!"

"What?! The fact that your secret admirer is a dreadful poet narrows down the lot!"

"For this one, maybe, but not the other one. I told you, the handwriting doesn't match up. I can't imagine I have two secret admirers that want to be my festival date. . ."

"The items don't make sense together. A butterbeer and a Gobstone?"

"I need to clear my head. Have you got any idea about where we can go to sort this situation out?"

I was exhausted at this point. I really couldn't deal with this nonsense much longer.

"I know just the place! Follow me!" Tonks laughed, springing up and grabbing my hand. I had just enough time to cast _Immobulus_ on the falling tower of glasses before being hauled out of the pub.

Why did that look on Tonks's face have me worried? Where was she leading me? I wasn't going to like this, was I? No, no I was not going to like this, why was her solution to everything a trip to Zonko's?! I've had more than my fill of the joke shop this year, thank you very much. With a sigh, I let Tonks lead me to the counter.

"I thought you were taking a break from pranking, Tonks." I said, giving her a look.

"I am. But strangely enough, I sometimes miss the ridiculousness that is Bilton Bilmes. So I pop in when Bilton's got new inventory." she said, smiling.

"Tonks! It is always nice to see pink hair in Zonko's!" Bilton exclaimed.

"See? Ridiculous!"

"Are you here for my new inventory, too, Winter?"

"No, I'm sorting out a problem, just trying to clear my mind." I said politely.

"Then I suggest Aisle Three! Hiccoughing Sweets! Nothing takes your mind off your troubles like dealing with a hiccough fit!"

"That's a dreadful idea, Bilton! It only doubles my troubles! I hate hiccoughs."

"Really? Doubles them? Apologies, I'm not good at maths."

"I'll just go browse what else you've got."

With that, I wandered off. I was just glancing over the products on the shelves, not paying attention to what they were. Not until I stumbled on someone I never thought I'd see here.

"Chiara? I didn't think anyone else was here." I said, walking up to the girl.

"Hi, Winter." she said shyly.

"I wouldn't have thought Zonko's to be your kind of hangout."

"It's not. That's why I like it. No one would think to look for me at Zonko's."

"Is someone looking for you?"

"No. But I'm glad it's you who found me. What are you here looking for?"

"I'm not sure."

"Perhaps I can help you find it. . . Or at least help with your troubles."

"My troubles? Am I that obvious?"

"I have excellent hearing. . . And I'm a good listener. What problem are you trying to sort out?"

"It's rather confounding, to be honest. I found a note with a Gobstone after Potions class asking me to be someone's festival date. Then another note with a butterbeer asking the same thing. I needed to clear my head and Tonks brought me here. She loves this place, but I've had my fill of it."

"Well, it looks like you'll be leaving here empty-handed."

"I had no idea what I was looking for anyway. But thank you for being such a good listener, Chiara. . . I've always kept your werewolf secret. I'm glad I can share my secrets with you, too. And we've become such good friends now, after that situation with Remus Lupin and. . ."

"I ought to go."

"But you haven't told me what you think of my secret admirer situation?"

"I'm not the one to help you. This festival. . . and dating. . . I just have to go."

"A-alright, I'm not going to keep you in a situation that makes you uncomfortable. Take care, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you. See you around."

And she walked off. Was it something I said? I can't imagine what I could've done to make her uncomfortable. . . Unless. . . Nah. With a sigh, I returned to the main area of the store to meet back with Tonks.

"Hey! Andre's outside. He says he's been looking for you, something about a style appointment?" Tonks said, gesturing to the door.

"My festival outfit! Yeah, I'd better get back to Hogwarts."

Glad to bid Zonko's goodbye, I rushed out the door and down the road. For once, the path was clear, so I didn't have to worry about tripping over anything. Which was good, because I was running awful quick. It was a wonder I didn't end up a puddle of sweat by the time I reached the steps to the school. I took a few extra moments to catch my breath on the way to the Transfiguration classroom. Despite the whole admirer business, I was getting excited for the festival. Especially since Andre has never failed to produce a stunning outfit for me. And I could see he was trying to outdo himself this time as I walked into the room.

"Welcome to your first festival styling appointment! I'm Andre Egwu, Style Wizard. And you are. . ?" Andre said in a professional tone when I walked up.

"Andre, have you lost your mind? You know who I am." I said, giving him a look.

"Play along. If I'm focused on only styling for this festival, I want to hone my process. . . I'm trying to be less casual, more professional. . ."

"Styling isn't a wizarding profession, is it?"

"Listen, you're the one who inspired me to start doing this. You asked me to boost Rowan and Ben's confidence for the Celestial Ball, and there was no looking back."

"That _is_ a wonderful memory! Rowan and Ben were so happy at the Celestial Ball."

"And that's all because of you! And a little because of me."

"Thank you for reminding me, Andre. . . I just wish Rowan wasn't sick right now and could enjoy the festival with us."

"Don't you worry, I'm still going to style a festival-themed outfit for her. Something she can wear while having fun with her family over the summer holidays."

"That's really nice of you, Andre. Alright, I suppose I'll take some credit for inspiring you to style. Let's hear what you've got planned for my festival look."

"You're going to love them! Don't give me that look, you know I have more than one idea! But it's all themed around a summer festival. I'm thinking either a sweet, innocent ensemble with light colors, or a rather edgy and rugged one with a darker color palette. Both are going to be breathable since we'll be dancing outside."

"Well, I don't wear light colors often. I tend to end up wearing my food more often than not. Especially if it's got any kind of tomato sauce."

"That's what stain-proof fabric is for, Winter. Really, you look brilliant in any style. It's really down to what you're comfortable with."

"As long as it's not solid pink. I think I had enough of that during Valentine's."

"Duly noted. Pink will only be an accent color from now on. I swear on my sewing kit."

"Blimey. Two options to choose from. . . And fabrics perfect for an outdoor festival. . . You've thought of everything! You're amazing, Andre, truly!"

"True. But I haven't shown you anything yet. I still have some details to work out. And you seem distracted, too. What's the matter?"

"It's about a date for the festival. . . I've got a problem."

"Crikey, don't tell me Barnaby turned you down! I'll turn his wardrobe to doilies!"

"No! No, he hasn't. I haven't even asked him yet. I've got two secret admirer notes but in different handwriting. . . One came with a Gobstone, the other with a butterbeer. . . And each note mentions wanting to be my date."

"Don't scare me like that, Winter! Thought I was gonna have to duel the bloke for a moment there. Your problem isn't a problem, though. . . It's a mystery! A fascinating mystery! Andre Egwu, Style Wizard, is on the case!"

"The case?"

"We'll call it the Case of the Secret Admirers. We should find them so you can let them down easy. You've been committed to Barnaby since the Celestial Ball. Merlin's Beard, if you don't end up marrying the man, I'll eat my scarf!"

"Can we not talk about marriage right now?! We're only fifteen, for goodness sake! I suppose your right, though. I have to sort this mess out before I ask Barnaby to the festival. So let's go and find my secret admirers!"

"Brilliant! After our next class, though. It's at the training grounds. They've combined Flying and Care of Magical Creatures."

Now that was exciting! With smiles, we headed to class together. Andre even transfigured my clothes so I wouldn't have to go all the way upstairs to change. Really, this was the perfect day for this class. Holy Merlin, that's a Griffin! Not just any Griffin, either. I was going to have to scold Kettleburn for borrowing Godric without asking me!

"Welcome to your Care of Magical Creatures Flying Class!" Kettleburn called once everyone was gathered together.

"Or your Flying Care of Magical Creatures Class!" Hooch added, smiling.

"Regardless, it is your last outdoor class before the festival and dance!"

"Since our classes are always outdoors, you mihgt fear this class will be underwhelming."

"Or, you might fear Basilisks. Understandably!"

"For today's lesson, Professor Kettleburn and I have combined our disciplines. You will be learning how to fly. . ."

". . . On a Griffin! Let's begin!"

"How are we to crack the Case of the Secret Admirers? Godric is very demanding when he wants attention, we'll barely have time to look." I said, giving the Griffin _The Look_ when he started beating his wings.

"Hmmm. . . And you're sure you still want to solve the case?" Andre asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Andre, this was _your_ idea! And if I've got a secret admirer in this class, I won't find them while flying on a Griffin."

"But you'll get a Griffin's-eye-view of all your possible admirers!"

"Now there are a few things you should know before flying on a Griffin. . . " Hooch called, regaining everyone's attention.

"I, Myself, have learned a few of those things the hard way! I do not recommend it!" Kettleburn added.

And on the class went. I already knew everything I had to know about flying on Godric. I learned through trial and error while I was taking care of his sprained wing. He's let me ride him several times since his recovery, becoming rather attached to me. But keeping him in line while the rest of the class took turns petting him proved to be a test of my patience. The problem wasn't him letting others pet him, it was him letting them walk away when they were done. That beak could leave a nasty bruise if he forgets to be gentle. And Barnaby kept sneaking back into the line. Thankfully, the professors didn't let the lesson drag on too long.

"Now that you know more about our fierce friend here, who will be first to fly on the Griffin? Miss Tepes, why don't you go first?" Kettleburn called, smiling at me.

"I'm getting called upon quite a lot in these classes. Alright, then. Let's go for a lap around the Training Grounds, Godric." I said, walking up to my Griffin.

Godric nuzzled my cheek before kneeling down slightly on his front legs. He was always so polite, moving his wing out of the way so I could climb up onto his back. As soon as I was comfortable, I clicked my tongue and we were off. It was always exhilarating, flying on a winged creature. Each one was different. Nova, my Hippogriff never had the patience to let me get a proper seat, so I always ended up falling off of her. Silver, my Abraxan, always flew so high that I often got a nosebleed from a flight. Phantom, my Thestral, was a challenge because I couldn't see him. But he was the picture of patience. I've even been flying on Eona, my Chinese Fireball, once. Though, to be fair, that was mostly because she had accidentally stepped in her water trough and got spooked while I was helping her get a stubborn bit of shed skin off her horns. Still pretty fun, though. This flight was tame compared to the usual acrobatics Godric likes to take me through. Good to know he knows when to be on his best behavior. We landed after a single lap and I gave him an extra firm hug. I walked over to Andre as Barnaby took his turn for a ride.

"Andre! Did you see how well Godric did? The picture of manners, wasn't he?" I gushed, watching as Godric landed to let a reluctant Barnaby off.

"See _this!_ Another secret admirer note and clue for you!" Andre said, showing off a note and a sugar quill.

"Where did you find it?"

"Right here! Don't know how we missed it earlier."

"So, what does it say?"

"It's your note, Winter, go on and read it!"

"Alright, alright, keep your robes on. Let's see. . . _You would be the sweetest date to the festival!'_ Talk about cloyingly sweet."

"And sent with a sugar quill. Some thought went into that. One would have to go to a sweets shop or Zonko's to get one of those for you. . ."

"But the handwriting is different for this one, too!"

"Then you must have three secret admirers who want to be your festival date. . ."

"Is that even possible. . . or is this some kind of prank?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, if you had asked me before Valentine's, I would've said it was a prank. However. . ."

"Point taken. You are quite popular. It _is_ rumored that you could be chosen as one of the festival ambassadors."

"But I haven't even tried to become one."

"'Course not, you've been too busy sorting through this mess. If we were actual detectives, do you know what we'd do next?"

"Haven't the foggiest. What?"

"Oh. I was hoping you had an idea. . ."

"Well, we have three clues; a Gobstone, the butterbeer, and a sugar quill. . ."

"That's it! Let's find a quiet spot and examine the evidence."

"And let's hope there's a comfortable chair available. It's easier to think when you're comfy."

With that, we headed off to our usual secret spot. After Andre transfigured my clothes back, of course. But we laid out the clues on a crate, having an empty glass stand in for the butterbeer. I had already drunk it, of course. But I was eager to put this mess to rest. I just hope I get the chance to let the others know officially that Barnaby and I are together. Honestly, of all the gossip that spreads like wildfire around this school, this is the tidbit that stays secret.

"I can't wait to get started! I've even put on my investigation shoes!" Andre exclaimed, bouncing on the spot.

"You have investigation shoes?" I asked, thrown off for a second.

"With all the curses at Hogwarts, I keep two pairs."

"Do I need investigation shoes?"

"I think all of your shoes are investigation shoes. You're always wrapped up in a mystery."

"Well, let's solve this one quickly. You've got styling to do, and I need to ask Barnaby to the festival."

"Well, what do we know about these things?"

"The Gobstone could represent a game I've played with the admirer."

"That's a start. . . And the butterbeer?"

"A drink I've had with the second one, probably."

"Good, good. The sugar quill?"

"I don't think I've been in Honeyduke's, I'm not a huge fan of sweets. I've been in Zonko's too many times for my liking. Usually only with Tonks and Tulip, though. They don't want to date, so it couldn't be them. So, maybe someone who enjoys puns? Who do I know that enjoys puns?"

"It might not be someone you know personally. Could be someone who's admired you from afar and only now plucked up the courage to write an anonymous note."

"Ugh, not what I needed to hear, Andre." I groaned, massaging my temples to ease a headache I felt coming.

"Sorry, but I don't think we can narrow this down with just these three things."

"I know. I play Gobstones and drink butterbeer with nearly everyone I know."

"Maybe everyone's a secret admirer."

"More than three?!" Ugh, kill me now.

"It could be two and twenty and it wouldn't matter."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter how many admirers you have if none of them are whom you want it to be."

"That's. . . quite profound, actually. When did you get so wise, Andre Egwu, Style Wizard?"

"It's my investigation shoes. And I know you. I've styled you for every single date you've been on. And it's always been with the same person. You're hopelessly devoted to Barnaby, Winter, the lucky bloke. I might even be so bold as to say that you're in love with him."

"I. . . That wouldn't be too bold a statement. But what if he wasn't one of the note-writers?"

"You could just ask him and find out."

"Easier said than done. Especially when my nerves are already shot from all this fretting and secret admirer business."

"We're running out of time here, Winter. You have to ask Barnaby out and I've got to style the both of you."

"Well, I haven't the time right now, I have to meet Hagrid on the Quidditch Pitch to help him with some festival preparations. I promised him while weeding this morning."

"Alright, you go do that and I'll get back to my styling cave."

With that, we parted ways. I made my way out of the castle and onto the Quidditch Pitch faster than I thought I would. But I couldn't find Hagrid anywhere. Honestly, he's not at all hard to find, so where is he? After a moment, I decided to try and clear my head with a bit of broom riding. I haven't flown around the Pitch since I quit the Quidditch team. I had fun as a Chaser, but the competition was too much to deal with along with the Vaults and finding my brother. Skye and Orion had no hard feelings about it, thankfully. Huh? Oh, what's Murphy doing here?

"Murphy! What are you doing?" I asked, flying up to him.

"What every Wizarding World's next best-ever professional Quidditch commentator would be doing. Practicing to give commentary on Hogwarts' outdoor festival. . . There will be dueling and dancing. . . face-painting and games. . . festival ambassadors announced. . . drama and intrigue and--" I cut him off before he could really get going.

"I think I understand."

"Anything that happens on the Quidditch Pitch, you can count on me to have something to say about it! But you ought to know that by now, Winter! And I know why _I_ _'m_ in my commentary box. But why are you here?"

"I was supposed to meet Hagrid to help with the festival preparations. I couldn't find him so I thought I'd get a better look from up here. . . and perhaps take a moment to think."

"Think about what?"

"Well, I've got a multiple secret admirer mystery to solve. It seems I could have three or more. The problem is, I already know who I want to ask to the festival. But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so I want to know who these admirers are so I can let them down easy."

"You know what you need? An expert strategist!"

"You're a Quidditch strategist, Murphy. How will that help me?"

"I'm chuffed you asked!"

Oh dear. Now he's on his rampage, going on and on about how dating is comparable to Quidditch and wizard's chess. Honestly, I couldn't really see what he was talking about, couldn't see the similarities at all. Maybe it's because I'm not good at chess and don't play Quidditch anymore. Some of his reasoning could make sense, but my mind was honestly too muddled at the moment to see his side. Honestly, I was losing my patience. I wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible.

". . . In conclusion, I believe your dating strategy has a 33% chance of success!" Murphy was saying when I tuned back in.

"What?! Murphy, that's quite low, isn't it?!"

"But if you multiply it by three secret admirers, it's 99%!"

"That's not how maths work. Perhaps you ought to stick to Quidditch stats."

"Perhaps I will! But do you see now how Quidditch and dating are alike?"

"No. Quidditch and dating have nothing in common, Murphy."

"Both can be heartbreaking."

Well, if that didn't nearly knock me off my broom.

"I'd rather not get my heart broken at the festival."

"So what's next? _Chase_ down a date? _Seek_ your secret admirers? _Keep_ scanning the pitch for Hagrid?"

" _Beats_ me! But I don't see Hagrid anywhere, so I ought to head back and check in with Andre. I'll bet he's styling my festival outfits right now!"

With a wave, I zoomed away from Murphy and landed at the entrance to the Pitch. Trying to keep my head straight, I made my way back to the castle. Not a moment too soon, either. I got a note from Andre telling me to meet him in the Courtyard. What the devil could that be about? He never displayed his outfits outside an isolated classroom.

"Andre, what's this about? We never have style sessions in the Courtyard." I said as I walked up to him near the fountain.

"Surprise! This isn't a style session!" he exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Andre, what did you do?"

"Well, you want to know if Barnaby's one of the ones who wrote you a note, right?"

"Andre, you'd better start explaining. . . "

"Well, I've gathered all of our friends who've expressed interest in dating under the guise of a group style session. But we're really going to subtly question them to see who your admirers are! What do you think?"

"Andre. Have I ever told you that you're brilliant? And an amazing friend?"

"And I've told you how you've inspired me. I've only ever been able to repay you in style. It was about time I did something practical for you. I'm chuffed you're happy about it!"

"I suppose we've come too far to back out now. Let's crack this case so I can finally ask Barnaby for a date."

And so we started trying to interrogate our friends. As subtly as we could, we asked about handwriting, where they were and when, how poetic they were. . . The list goes on and on, and I don't think we were as subtle as we could have been. Merula and Talbott definitely gave us some strange looks. But it got us no closer to finding answers than we were before this little plan. After around twenty minutes of interrogating and general style questions from Andre, we retreated.

"I still can't tell who left those notes. Honestly, I think all we've succeeded in doing is confusing our friends." I said, crossing my arms.

"I've succeeded in committing myself to styling six extra outfits. We're out of time, you need to just grit your teeth and ask Barnaby to the festival and hope your admirers will understand."

"You're right. I'll do it now."

"Good. I'll have your outfits to choose from when you return."

"From. . . ?"

"The Hog's Head Inn."

"Why there? It's not romantic at all."

"Exactly! You're putting your heart on the line, it's best to do it in the least romantic spot in case things don't go as planned. I haven't a shadow of a doubt that Barnaby will say yes to the date, but still."

"I suppose you're right. As always. I'll see you when we get back."

And we were off. With my heart hammering in my chest, I made my way from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. It pounded even harder still as I got close to the Hog's Head. I could smell goat as I opened the door. As always, I got those nasty glares from the regular patrons. But I didn't care at the moment. Barnaby was sitting at the table beside the door, looking eager as I walked over to him.

"Finally! You're here!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"You're always happy to see me, even when I'm late!" I said with a laugh as I sat down.

"Of course. Late is just the opposite of early."

"True."

"What did you want to see me about, Winter?"

"Well. . . I think I might have a secret admirer and. . . I was wondering if you might know anything about it. . ."

"Actually, I know who it is! I can tell you all about him!"

"Well, I was actually hoping it would be. . ."

"I'll give you some hints! See if you can guess! It's more fun that way!"

"Alright, Bee, I suppose some fun could be. . . well. . . fun."

"Great! I've come up with some brilliant hints for you! I bet you won't be able to guess!"

"Challenge accepted! Go ahead, Bee, lay them on me."

"Alright! Andre's styling my festival outfit! Oh, that's not a hint, I'm just excited."

"That's fair, I'm excited, too."

"Alright, first hint; your admirer's name rhymes with Smarnaby Smee. . ."

Play along, Winter, play along. He's just too cute!

"Alright. . . I've got an idea now. Next hint?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Your admirer is feeling pretty nervous right now." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw, poor thing. The picture's getting clearer, what's next?"

"Your admirer's bad at maths, but good at eating cake."

"I'll bet they'd take care of my slice of cake for me since I don't like the stuff."

"Absolutely! Ok, last hint! Your admirer has green eyes _exactly_ like mine."

"And I do love your eyes."

"Thanks! This admirer has fancied you for quite a while. Oh, wait, that was another hint. I miscounted, didn't I?"

"That's alright, Bee. I think I can make a guess now. Is it. . . You?"

"Yes! I'd hoped those were good enough hints!"

"So the secret admirer with the Gobstone. . . you didn't find it, you planted it?"

"No! You can't plant a Gobstone, Winter. Nothing would grow." he laughed, "Or perhaps it would? We should ask Sprout."

"But if you didn't leave that for me, then I really must have more than one secret admirer."

"You do! When I found that first note that was left for you, I knew I had to act fast. So, when I saw you at the Three Broomsticks, I wrote you a poem and sent it with a butterbeer. 'Have a butterbeer! And be my date, dear!' Only took me eleven minutes to write it!"

"So you wrote that poem. Now the deliberate handwriting makes sense."

"So will you? Be my date to the festival, I mean? You never replied to the poem, so. . ."

"You sent it anonymously, Bee, I couldn't have replied."

"Crikey, I should've signed the note. . . I've done this all wrong."

"No, Bee, no! You're doing alright. My answer is yes."

"I'm not too late? You'll be my date? I just wrote that poem in one second! A new record!"

"I'm so glad you sent one of them, I was hoping it was you. I wanted to go to the festival with you since I found out about it."

"Then I'm glad I could grant your wish, Kitten. You've been the only date I've wanted, ever since the Celestial Ball. . . since our first date. . . since Valentine's Day. . . You've been the only date I've ever wanted. . . _ever!_ "

Aw, come on, don't make my tear up now! With a smile, I gently took hold of Barnaby's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And to think all this time, you were my secret admirer. . ."

"Right. Whoever left you that note with the Gobstone is going to be disappointed."

"There was a sugar quill with a note, too. . . I'm guessing that wasn't you?"

"You have two other secret admirers? They'll both be disappointed. . . Unless we keep our date a secret?"

"Rubbish! I want everyone to know you're my date. Andre already knows I was going to choose you."

"Is that why all of his style questions in the Courtyard seemed to be about you?"

"I'll bet Andre is coordinating our outfits right now. The festival starts soon."

"I have everything I need for our date right here." Barnaby squeezed my hand, his eyes twinkling, "Except for those clothes, I guess."

"Let's go get ready. I'll meet you on the Quidditch Pitch. . ."

So off we went. Barnaby needed to pick up some food for Harmonia, so we parted ways on the street. Not before he gave me a kiss on the cheek, though. I was breathing easier than ever on my walk back to the school. My heart was light and it felt like I was on a cloud. I was back in the Transfiguration classroom before I knew it. Oh, wow. Andre really did style two outfits for me. They were both brilliant, of course. One was a white off-the-shoulder top with pink patterned shorts and sandals. The other one was really cool. White tee shirt and black moto-jacket with distressed denim shorts and black knee-high lace-up boots. That one was definitely my style.

"Andre! Even with styling for everyone, you still did two options for me?" I asked, walking up and giving him a hug.

"Forget that! How did it go? Do I have to duel for you honor?" Andre teased, seeing the answer on my face already.

"Never. Barnaby was one of my admirers and he's my date to the festival."

"Brilliant! I knew the two of you were meant to be."

"Thanks, Andre. I am a little nervous, though. Once our friends learn of our date, the other admirers might get their feelings hurt."

"Perhaps. But they can't fault you for following your heart."

"So closes the Case of the Secret Admirers. . ."

"Finally! Now the outfits! What do you think?"

"They're amazing, Andre! So different, but somehow both perfect for an outdoor festival. I don't know how you do it."

"It's a gift. Dueling, dancing, face painting, games. . . You can do it all in either style! I know you like them both, but you can only wear one. So what's it gonna be? The sweet Summer Love, or the more rugged Tainted Love?"

"Andre, I can't say no to that jacket! I need that outfit now."

With a laugh, Andre helped me get the outfit off the mannequin and I ducked behind the partition. Everything fit like a dream, of course, and the outfit was perfect for me. Just missing one thing. . . Ah! Taking a little more time behind the partition, I applied my usual makeup. Subtle grey eyeshadow, a little blush, and dark red lipstick. As for my hair. . . I took extra care in pulling it up into a ponytail. At last, I came out to show Andre.

"Stunning as always! Now, off you go!" he said, tucking my fringe behind my ear.

"You're kicking me out, Andre?"

"You do know I have to style everyone else, right? Including your date."

"I'll get out of your way then! I can't wait to see what you come up with for the others. Especially Barnaby. Next stop, the festival!"

I was elated! This outfit was stellar, I had to show Rowan and my pets. I visited Rowan first, promising her I'd bring her some candy floss. After clearing it with Madam Pomfrey first, of course. I waited out the rest of the time before the festival in my dorm, playing with my critters. Time flew by, before I knew it, I was almost late. With a final pat for each of my pets, I made my way down to the Quidditch Pitch. Blimey did Hagrid go all-out in decorating! This was going to be the best event in Hogwarts History! Now if I could only find. . . Woah. Barnaby.

"There you are! You're looking smart, Bee!" I said, running up and hugging him.

"Thanks! My stylist knew I had an important date to impress. You look especially brilliant, Winter." Bee said, holding me at arm's length to get a good look.

"Thank you. My stylist knew I had an important date, too. So what would you like to do first at this festival?"

" _I WANT TO SHOUT OUT LOUD THAT I'VE GOT THE BEST DATE HERE!_ " Barnaby shouted at the top of his lungs, pulling me in by the waist with one arm and pumping the other in the air. His smile was brighter than I've ever seen it.

"Barnaby, everyone will stare at us!" I laughed, my hands resting on his shoulders. I keep forgetting how tall this boy is.

"You said you wanted everyone to know I'm your date. I want them to know you're mine, too."

"Well, if it isn't the best-dressed couple at the festival!" Andre teased, walking up to us.

"Bee just made sure everyone knows it!" I laughed again.

"So I heard. Have fun, you two. I'm off to the Crup pup races."

"There are Crup pups racing? On purpose?" Barnaby asked, looking amazed.

"They're mostly tumbling around. Tulip is desperate to involve Dennis somehow. I've got to see how that plays out." Andre chuckled as he walked off.

"Andre just called us a couple. . . Is that what we are?" I asked sheepishly.

"We're exactly what you want us to be. I'm just happy to be here with you." Barnaby said, tucking my fringe back behind my ear.

"I'm happy to be here with you, too. . ."

"So let's check out this festival together!"

We did just that. Every stand, game, and activity. Barnaby won a lovely red-and-gold head scarf from a Puffskein-toss. Which I immediately tied around my head to help keep my fringe in place. We shared a lemon candy floss, only narrowly avoiding getting it all over our faces. Speaking of faces. . .

"Face Paint Kid! You're the perfect wizard to man the face-painting station!" I called as we walked up to the stand.

"Finally it's my time to shine on the Quidditch Pitch!" he cried, practically vibrating with excitement.

"What would my name be if I wasn't known as Barnaby? Creature Kid. . . Cake Kid. . ." Barnaby wondered.

"Let me tell you how this works. . . Just tap your wand on the different paints. . . Then just cast the Color Change Charm on each other and watch the magic!" Face Paint Kid explained, pointing to the paint.

"This will either be lots of fun or a big mess, Barnaby. . ." I said, giving him a look.

"That's how all of my best adventures begin!" he said, tapping a few colors with his wand and pointing it at me, " _Colovaria!_ "

I had no idea what happened, just saw a flash of different colors. I think I felt paint on my face.

"Did it work?" I asked, excited.

"You look. . . colorful!" Barnaby replied, laughing.

"My turn!"

"You ought to let me fix your face first. . ."

"Fix it, what do you--"

" _Colovaria!_ "

"So how do I look now?"

"What have I done?"

I don't like that face!

"Oh no! What _did_ you do?"

"You look fine, Kitten." he laughed.

"You were teasing! Two can play at that game!" I retorted, drawing my wand.

I didn't even get to touch the paint before Charlie and Tonks walked up to us.

"Looks like someone's on a date." Charlie teased, playfully punching my shoulder.

"Well, Barnaby did announce it." I said proudly.

"Anyone watching the two of you together would know." Tonks said, patting us both on the back.

"C'mon, Tonks, let's see if Hagrid is hiding a small dragon around here somewhere. . ." Charlie said, pulling Tonks away.

I chuckled and turned back to Barnaby. What the-- What did he do this time?

"And now how do I look?" I asked, a little worried now.

"Perfect. Just as you are." he said, looking me dead in the eyes.

Aw, Bee! This boy will have me reduced to a sappy puddle by the end of the day.

" _And now arriving to the pitch. . . Wait, is that. . . Could it be. . . ?_ "

Huh? What's Murphy talking abou-- _NO!_

"Greetings, students of Hogwarts!" Gilderoy Lockhart called from the middle of the dancefloor, "Believe your eyes, famous author and alum Gilderoy Lockhart is here!"

"What's that ponce doing at our festival?" I growled, my wrist twitching.

"If he makes us go to another book signing, I'm signing the books this time." Bee said, crossing his arms.

"They'd be worth more if you did."

"Some of you may remember my epic Valentine's Day visit to Hogwarts! And some of you may have. . . forgotten me entirely! Through absolutely no action on my part! So, to what do you owe this magnificent surprise? Let me tell you all about. . . me!" Lockhart called, gesticulating everywhere.

Oh no, not another one of his long-winded, self-absorbed speeches! Ugh, I couldn't even concentrate on anything he was saying. That gaudy outfit and over-styled hairdo was distracting beyond measure. It seemed like forever before he finished talking about himself.

"One thing's for certain, it's hard to take your eyes off Gilderoy Lockhart." I said once I could hear myself think again.

"I was watching his wavy hair the whole time." Barnaby added, scrubbing at his eyes.

"Had I not seen Hagrid in Hogsmeade while promoting my new classic, _Travels with Trolls_ , now in bookstores. . . I might never have known about the preparations being made for this grand outdoor festival!" Lockhart laughed, striking a pose.

"I shouldn't o' told him that. . . " Hagrid muttered, smacking himself on the head.

"And so, I am here to give back to Hogwarts by sharing my dueling expertise with all of you! Indeed, any magical outdoor festival would be incomplete without a dueling exhibition from a literary genius. . . So if we can clear away this dance area, my expert demonstration can begin!"

"We can't let Lockhart clear away the dance area! He'll never give up the space once he's got it." I cried, my nails digging into my palm from how tightly my fists were clenched.

"There's no way I'm missing my chance to dance with you, Winter." Barnaby stated firmly, glaring daggers at Lockhart.

"We'll need a plan."

"I've got one. Duel him!"

"What?! You want me to duel Gilderoy Lockhart? He said he's an expert. He's a Hogwarts graduate in any case, he's got at least two decades of experience on me."

"You're an expert, too! You're the best duelist I know. I bet Lockhart would be too embarrassed to stay if you defeat him. I never stay in a classroom after I fail an exam in it."

"Barnaby, your Slytherin cunning is coming out something fierce. I suppose I could challenge him to a duel at the Training Grounds. . . Then he wouldn't disturb our dance area here. . ."

"Brilliant! You'll win, Winter. You can do this. But don't do it for me, do it to save the festival for everyone."

Is it possible for me to fall any harder for this boy?

"I want to do this for you, Barnaby. We'd be saving the festival together." I said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"We'd be saving our date. You matter more to me than anything. . . even cake!" Bee stated, bringing his free hand up to stroke my cheek.

"And I know how much you like cake. And Lockhart already made quite a mess of Valentine's Day."

"I think I cleaned up that mess for us rather nicely!"

Look at that proud smile!

"Yes, you were the one who saved our date. That night in the greenhouse was so lovely."

"Today could be even better."

"But what if I beat Lockhart in a duel and he still doesn't leave?"

"We won't know until you beat him. But I believe in you. You'll get him to leave. Let's go and talk to Lockhart right now."

How can I say no to that look? Draping his arm around my shoulders, Barnaby walked with me to confront Lockhart. He was in the middle of an argument with McGonagall and Snape. Both looked exasperated and more than a little annoyed.

"The students want to have their dance, Gilderoy." McGonagall said, her nostrils flaring.

"I'd like to duel Mr. Lockhart. The festival did promise dueling." I called, crossing my arms and shooting a glare at the ponce, "Hello, Mr. Lockhart, I'm Winter Tepes. I'm not sure if you remember me. . ."

"Ah, yes. . . Winter Tepes, my favorite apprentice! I would never challenge a student to a duel. I was only offering a demonstration of my expertise." Lockhart dodged, almost wilting under my glare.

"But what better way for a student to learn than to duel with an expert? Can we, Professor McGonagall? We can use the Training Grounds so we won't disturb the dance."

"An alumni should not be dueling with the students on the grounds--" Snape cut her off.

"I'll supervise, Professor McGonagall. I'd like to see this duel myself." he said, sneering in Lockhart's direction.

"Ah, well. . . splendid. Just. . . splendid. And then I shall return here to illuminate the rest of the festival goers!"

"We'll see. . ."

"Let's go to the Training Grounds for the biggest duel since. . . the last time there was a big duel!" Barnaby said, flashing me a proud smile.

"I think that was when I held off Fenrir Greyback." I said, just loud enough for Lockhart to hear as he walked by. It was so satisfying to see lose some color in his face.

Keeping hold of Barnaby's hand, we made our way to the Training Grounds. There was a sizeable crowd gathering there, encircling Lockhart and Snape. They were talking about something as we walked up. Barnaby took a spot behind me in the crowd, kissing the back of my hand before letting it go.

"I assume I don't have to remind you to duel fairly." Snape said as I walked up, looking directly at Lockhart.

"Ah, a bit of a cheater, are you?" Lockhart asked me, smirking.

"I'd never cheat to win. I've never had to." I said, crossing my arms.

"What a remarkably confident student we have here, Snape."

"I wasn't talking to Tepes, Gilderoy." Snape droned, his gaze icy.

"Ah. . . Well, let's just begin, shall we? Our public awaits!"

With that, we took our places at either end of the circle. Snape moved behind me to stand beside Barnaby as Murphy rolled up between us. Barnaby was cheering with all his might.

"Welcome to the duel, anyone who's listening!" Murphy called over the crowd, "There's an 84.7% chance this won't go as planned!"

"Prepare to witness excellence!" Lockhart called, flipping his hair and drawing his wand.

"Oh, we'll witness something, alright." I said, pulling my own wand out.

"Let the duel begin!" Murphy cried, rolling back a few feet.

I could tell he was going to be aggressive right out the gate, the dunce was miming the wand movement for _Expelliarmus_ with his other hand. He may have years of experience on me, but I'm quicker. Before he could even open his mouth, I made my move.

" _Bombarda!_ " I shouted, sending the blast flying right at Lockhart's chest.

His wand went flying into the crowd as he landed sprawled on his back. Was. . . Was that it? Did I win?

"It's happened! Winter Tepes has defeated renowned author and sharp dresser Gilderoy Lockhart!" Murphy cried at the top of his lungs over the cheering crowd.

"I won? _I won!_ "

I turned around just in time to fling my arms around Barnaby's neck as he spun me around, lifting me off the ground easily.

"You did it, Kitten! You beat him!" he laughed, setting me back on my feet gently.

"Ah. . . It would appear as such." Lockhart said, having gotten back up and retrieved his wand, "Or perhaps. . . And that concludes my demonstration on how _not_ to win a duel! Now, for my next demonstration, I will duel Winter Tepes again to show how to win a duel. . ."

"Duel you again?! We won't make it back to the dance!" Barnaby fretted, his shoulders slumping.

"There must be something I can do to stop this. . ." I muttered, thinking quickly, "I've got it!"

Good thing I held onto that Gobstone! While everyone was staring at Lockhart, I set the thing on the ground and waved my wand. In an instant, there was a skunk where the Gobstone once was. As if it knew what I wanted it to do, it started waddling toward Lockhart.

"Skunk! Skunk on the dueling grounds!" Murphy called, "This could be a game changer!"

The skunk took one whiff of Lockhart and nailed him.

"I've been sprayed! I'm too famous to be sprayed by a skunk! I must depart before anyone important catches a whiff!"

Finally, the pompous git ran away with his tail between his legs! I breathed a sigh of relief. Until the skunk started making it's way toward Murphy!

"Clear the area! Back to the festival, all of you!" Snape called, getting the skunk's attention so Murphy could wheel himself away.

"Back to the festival?" I asked, turning to Barnaby with a smile.

"There's only one thing to say; Can't wait! Let's go!" Barnaby practically sang.

With our hands firmly clasped together, we hightailed it back to the Quidditch Pitch. We were laughing the entire way, only slowing down once we ran through the entrance to the Pitch. And the dance was already underway.

"It looks like they've started the dance without us! We've missed quite a bit!" I said, shrugging.

"But it's because of you that it's happening! You saved the festival, Winter." Barnaby said, rubbing between my shoulder blades.

"We saved it together. You suggested the duel against Lockhart."

"But you Transfigured that Gobstone to 'skunk' him when the shame of defeat didn't run him off!"

"Though I couldn't have predicted the skunk would spray Lockhart right away. . ."

"Perhaps the skunk could smell a rat." McGonagall said, walking up to us and smiling gently, "Why don't you two join the dance?"

"It's what I've been waiting for all day, Kitten. I've always wanted to say this! May I have this dance?" Barnaby asked, bowing and offering his hand.

"It would make my day, Bee." I said, actually giggling for once.

With a smile that would put Lockhart to shame, Barnaby pulled me onto the dancefloor. The music was lively with a prominent beat, easy to dance to. It took a second, but we figured out it was a kind of quickstep. And Barnaby quite literally swept me off my feet with the dancing. He was surprisingly light on his feet. We've danced together before, the Celestial Ball was a dance after all. But that was way back in third year. The professors were very strict about not getting too close or dancing too energetically. Here and now, we could have won a competition! We even did the lifts! Another reason to appreciate how dedicated he was with his physical training. I don't even know how long we were dancing before we had to stand still to catch our breath.

"Now that we're dancing, I don't want this festival to end!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Barnaby's neck.

"It's not over yet!" Barnaby laughed, nuzzling into my hair.

"Attention, dancers, duelers, face painters, and. . . Mrs. Norris!" Murphy called from his box, getting everyone's attention, "It's time to crown our Hogwarts festival ambassadors. . . Elected by all of you!"

"I voted for you. . ." Barnaby said sheepishly over the cheering crowd.

"Oh. . . I promised my vote to Penny." I replied, giving him an apologetic smile.

"You see? That's why you would be the best ambassador! Whatever an ambassador is."

"And your festival ambassadors will be. . ." Murphy called, gaining the crowd's attention again, "Announced in just a moment because I do love suspense!"

" ** _MURPHY!_** "

"Joking! Just a joke, everyone!" Murphy laughed, throwing his hands up, "And now, finally, your festival ambassadors are. . . Barnaby Lee and Winter Tepes! Let's hear it for Barnaby, a Slytherin with a heart of gold. . . And Winter, the Gryffindor who just saved this festival by defeating Gilderoy Lockhart in a duel. . . As they fly off together around the pitch! And. . . If you somehow didn't hear Barnaby shout it earlier, they're on a date!"

The biggest cheer yet rang through the pitch as flower crowns were levitated onto our heads and a broomstick was brought over. I was beyond stunned, looking around like a Mooncalf staring at the full moon. Barnaby was giddy, his arm draped around my shoulders again. He was shaking me gently, laughing over the cheering.

"I can't believe it, Barnaby!" I cried, finally snapping out of it.

"This is the best date I've ever been on!" Barnaby called back, "Now let's fly. . ."

"There's only one thing to say; Can't Wait! Let's go!"

With that, I summoned the broom and climbed on. Once Barnaby was sitting securely behind me, we took off. We flew low through the path the crowd made before soaring over the stalls and stands. As we passed under a rainbow, Barnaby leaned forward and kissed my cheek, earning a cheer from the crowd on the ground. We were all smiles as we took our lap around the Pitch. And we got even more cheers as we landed back in the middle of the dancefloor. I handed the broom off to McGonagall when we landed. Why did she just wink? Before I could ask her about it, I felt a tug at my waist and I was pulled back to face Barnaby.

He flashed that sweet crooked smile of his and then he was kissing me.

My brain took half a second to process before I melted into it. The noise of the crowd faded away until it felt like it was just us. No crowd, no school, no vaults, no curses. Just us, right here, together.

I truly feel like the happiest witch in the world.


End file.
